tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Big Brother 3
Total Drama Big Brother 3 is the third season of Total Drama Big Brother. Houseguests Voting History } |Beth |Kitty |Jo |Leonard |Katie |Tammy |Tom | | | | | |- | !Jay | colspan="5"|''Non- HouseGuest'' |Tammy | |Spud |Tom | | | | | |- | bgcolor="purple" | !Kitty |Laurie |Dakota |Crimson | |Jo |Leonard | | |Tom | | | | | |- | bgcolor="black" | !Laurie | | |Beth |Ryan | |Leonard |Katie |''Vetoed'' Spud | | | | | | |- | bgcolor="red" | !Noah |Brody |''Vetoed'' Mickey |Beth | |Spud | |Katie |Tammy |''Vetoed'' Tom | | | | | |- | bgcolor="green" | !Spud | | |Crimson |''Vetoed'' Tammy | |Tammy |Katie | |Tom | | | | | |- | bgcolor="purple" | ! |Brody | |Crimson |Ryan |Spud |Tammy |Kitty |Tammy | | |4}} | |- | bgcolor="orange" | ! |Brody | |''Vetoed'' Beth |Ryan |Jo |Tammy | | | | |4}} | |- | bgcolor="white" | ! |''Vetoed'' Brody | | | |Spud | | | | |5}} | |- | bgcolor="yellow" | ! | | |Beth |Ryan |Jo |''Vetoed'' Leonard | | |6}} | |- | bgcolor="white" | ! |''Vetoed'' Laurie | |Crimson |Ryan |Jo | | |8}} |- | bgcolor="blue" | ! | | |Beth |Kitty | | |9}} |- | bgcolor="blue" | ! | |Dakota |Beth | | |10}} |- | bgcolor="red" | ! |Brody | | | |11}} |- | bgcolor="yellow" | ! | | | |12}} |- | bgcolor="black" | ! | | |13}} |} Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Round 1 Round 2 Week 5 The week started out with the majority of the housemates agreeing on backdooring Spud. At HOH, Noah beat Kitty in the last duel of rushing to the keys and was crowned HOH. Quickly, the twins and Spud approached him asking not to be nominated. At nominations, Leonard (who volunteered to help backdoor Spud) and Katie were put on the block. Otev appeared at veto and Leonard beat Katie out. Noah prepared for a pawn to put up in replacement to take out Katie and go back on the plan to take out Spud, but at POV, Leonard saved Katie and Noah in a panic put up Tammy to split the power couple. Leonard was cut in a close 5-4 vote as the LARPer League shattered and the house was thrown into chaos. Week 6 During the chaos after Leonard's eviction, The Outsiders remnants managed to pull Noah and Spud in to form The Insiders, leaving the LARPers as the opposing side. During the endurance HOH comp where the houseguests had to hang on to a wall, Noah won $20,000 by default, Tammy won immunity for the week, Duncan won the Diamond Power of Veto (which was usable until final 7), and Jay won HOH. At nominations, Katie and Kitty were put up to take a shot at the opposing side. During the veto competition, Tom won and later decided to not use it. Crimson, Noah, and Tom agreed on who to evict, and Katie left in a 7-1 vote. Week 7 Round 1 Round 2 Week 8 Category:Total Drama Big Brother 3